1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic decelerator device, and more particularly to an automatic decelerator device used conveniently for driving a track-type vehicle such as a bulldozer or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional track-type vehicles, it has been a common practice for the operator to depress the brake pedal and the decelerator pedal for adjusting the engine so as to slow down the vehicle, and then change the forward drive into the backward drive and vice versa.
If such an operation as depressing the brake pedal and the decelerator pedal can be eliminated, operator's labors required for the operation of the bulldozer can be remarkably reduced and therefore it will become possible for him to concentrate on other works on the bulldozer.